The Battle After
by Red Wasabi
Summary: What if Bee had been on the Decepticon side until one fateful, and familar battle? Loose sequel to A Long Time Ago.


**Title:** The Battle After

**Author:** RedWasabi89

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine. Unfortunately.

**Notes:** OK this was kinda of something that just came out of no where cause I was on that live chat thingy with all the other fan-peoples and someone said something that totally triggered this brain splat. But I can't tell you exactly what it was or who said it, cause ... . ...I don't remember. But this is the premise (It's a loose sequel to the Once Long Ago fic): _**Bee was on the Decepticons side in the early part of the war(human age equivalent of I dunno 12, 13...)He was following his hero, Megatron...Who 'accidentally' in the heat of battle ripped out his voice doohickey, BUT left him for dead anyway. And it was the Autobots who found him, and saved his life. Leaving Bee disillusioned and disenchanted with his hero, Megatron, which causes him to become an Autobot loyalist! And it could be told from Bee's POV, as he is laying in the med bay recovering, like an inner monologue of kinds... **_BTW _italics_ are the flash scenes!

**Rating:** uumm...K?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a full two orns since he had last gone into recharge. At least one orn since he had last refueled, and exactly three orns, and 15 breems since Tyger Pax. The bots optics flickered in memory of the great battle...of Megatron...of that look look of sheer rage and hatred that had twisted his brothers face as his hands came down and crushed his throat...and lastly the bot remembered what might have been a look of great sorrow flashing across the powerful face of the Great Lord Megatron. Then, there had been nothing.

He had known better then to get close to Megatron in the heat of battle. It was common knowledge within the Decepticon forces that in the haze and confusion of battle, Megatron became an indiscriminate killing machine. He had known better then to get near him, but in his lust for the battle, he had forgotten; and he had paid the price for his slip—dearly.

It hadn't been the fact that Megatron had turned on him in battle that made him feel so conflicted. No, of that bee was sure; it had been the fact that when he had onlined again, he had onlined not in the relative safety of the Decepticons med bay—but in the Autobots med-bay. The enemies med-bay. That was what made him hurt so badly right now; not his lack of energon, nor his broken body, or his ripped out throat. It was purely an emotional pain, one that was born from the knowledge that he had been left behind. That He had been deemed expendable by his own brother. That thought alone cause more pain in his spark then any of the physical wounds he has sustained.

Megatron had been his hero since he was just a sparkling. He had always been there for him, even if it was for silly things like answering inane questions, or taking him out on outings to the Dead Area to stargaze. Optimus had been around, but Bee always knew that if he wanted sometime with his brothers, Megatron would always be the one too make it for him. Optimus was always just too busy.

Then the dissrest began. Bee remembered that it had started out just as murmurs, quiet angry voices; voices that were beginning to oppose the reign of Optimus Prime. Then those voices grew louder, and angrier, and they discovered a sympathizer within Optimus Primes own circle. At first his Brother had tried to appease and quiet the rabble, but soon he started to listen, and think.

The day that it had really begun was burned into Bee's memory chips like a scar.

_'He was sitting in Megatron's office, waiting for his big brother to finish for the day. It was the same as everyday, until he began to concentrate on the conversation that was being held at low frequency across the room. Stealthily as he could he tried to listen in, but all he could make out were words like New Order, army, and The All spark. The last word had caused him to squeak and fall out of his chair, it had also caught the attention of the conspirators across the room. They flew into a rage when they saw him sitting there, but all the while Megatron had stayed calm, a small and almost scary smile, one that had sent shudders through Bee when he saw it crept over his face. With a small wave he had called him to come join them and Bee and spent the rest of the joor listening to the mecha's speak on how to overthrow Optimus. He was both excited and frightened at the same time. He was being allowed to be part of something big, but at the same time he was plotting to help overthrow one of his brothers...When the mecha's had left he had given Megatron a small and worried glance, and then Megatron had said the words that had kept Bee going for vorns. _

"_Don't worry little Bumblebee, I'll never let anything happen to you, I swear." '_

Bright blue optics stared haggardly at the ceiling of a med-bay that wasn't familiar. The truth was harsh, ugly, and for Bee entirely unforgivable. He had lied. Not only had he lied, but he had left him for the Pits, on a fraging battle field! A sense of immense rage filled Bee's spark at those thoughts. He was sure that if he had had any energy left in him at all he would have gotten up and gone and killed his lying, betraying brother.

That thought made him pause, and think, he was in the Autobots med-bay...Why? He should have been left to the pits with all his other Decepticons brethren--but he wasn't. He was here. Online, healing. It confused him, he was their enemy, a Decepticon, why had they taken him off the battlefield and saved his spark? His fraction's medical officers certainly would have done the same for them. A small, guilty voice whispered in the back of his head that it was Optimus who had saved him, Optimus who had pulled him from the twisted wreckage of the spark-less and burned out shells of their comrades.

He tried to ignore that small voice, crush it with the pain he felt from being left behind but that just seemed to make it louder. So loud he could no longer ignore it, but why would Optimus save him? After all, they had both—betrayed him. He had betrayed him, had taken arms against him in an attempt to overthrow his reign. And yet here he was, in a med bay being healed, not ripped to shreds publicly like he had often seen Megatron do to mecha's who were outed as being affiliated with the Autobots.

He just couldn't wrap his cogs around it, Optimus should be killing him, not healing him. Not offering ...a chance at redemption. Bee knew that if the roles were switched and it had been Megatron that he had betrayed, not Optimus, he would already be dead. Megatron wouldn't have offered him any such chances...

Bee shuddered sickly and huddled in to a small ball on the med bay bed. He had come to a fork in the road. He could either stay, and except Optimus's offering of peace, or he could leave; and go back to the army he had been in for so long. Go back to a brother, whose promises now meant nothing to him.

Carefully, he brought his small, shaky hand up to trace the branding mark across his chest; a hoarse, airy noise emitted from his audio box. His optics dimmed as his fingers slowly closed up over the symbol in a fist, it was time for a change.


End file.
